Du Gehörst Zu Mir
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: In which Eren is an overprotective boyfriend and Levi absolutely does NOT have a thing for dirty talking German men. EreRi/(Eren x Levi)/Bottom!Levi/[M]/PWP]Smut/Romance/Mild-Coarse Language/Oneshot


**A/N:**** Just another oneshot I wrote when I had some spare time. First time posting smut. They're both aged up, or something. AU. Eren is top, Levi is bottom. Some possessiveness, but no non-con. Hope it isn't awful.**

**( Du Gehörst Zu Mir = You Belong To Me. I'm pretty sure most of my German is correct, but I wouldn't be surprised if I made a few errors. )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin nor do I own any of its characters.**

* * *

"You fucking let him _touch_ you?"

The sound of the slamming apartment door was muffled by the raging storm outside. With a single motion, Eren locked the entryway, turning on his heel to pin Levi against it. A single, dimming light hanging above the kitchen table illuminated their faces with a soft, yet somehow eerie glow.

"It was just a kiss! On the cheek, no less!" Levi shouted back, "Why are you getting so worked up about this, anyways!?"

Eren let out a low snarl, his eyes seemingly glowing in the tense atmosphere. He hovered over the other, leaning forward even further.

"Fick dass!" Eren responded, spitting out a little bit of German, "I'm 'getting worked up' right now because no other fucking asshole has the right to fucking touch you except for me!"

"That doesn't mean you can lose your shit every single time it happens!" Levi spat, raising his chin. "Besides, it's really _not_ that big of a deal! So Erwin kissed me one fucking time!? We're all drunk! And I'm not some toy you can lay claim to whenever you want, you know!"

Eren's eyes narrowed, pupils blown up and clouded over with an unreadable fog.

"That's not the point." He growled, "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" Levi pushed a hand against Eren's chest, nudging him slightly, but not enough to move him.

"I _know_ that I can't claim your body permanently." The younger male's voice was fading as he tilted Levi's chin up to face him. He leaned forward to ghost his lips over the others ear. "But that doesn't mean I can't try until you give it to me yourself."

At this, Levi released a soft moan. All thoughts of arguing with the taller male dissolved instantly as their lips crashed together and their bodies collided in a frenzy of limbs. This was how most fights ended, most over stupid things such as this, and neither could truly say that they minded.

The raven wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, the taller male placing his around Levi's waist in response. His hands skirted over the others body, letting one drop down the small of Levi's back before landing on his arse, which he roughly fondled without a second though.

"... B-Bedroom..." Levi panted between breaths.

Without breaking the kiss, which this took months of practice to successfully accomplish, Eren hoisted Levi up, striding down the hall and pushing the bedroom door open. Kicking it shut behind them with his heel, he stumbled over to the bed they shared. He threw the shorter male onto the bed, hastily yet gently enough, clambering on top of him without a second to waste, and reconnecting their mouths in a sloppy manner.

Whilst keeping their lips firmly moulded against one another, Levi lifted his hands to frantically pull at the fabric of Eren's t-shirt. The younger man chuckled in response.

"Impatient, are we?" Eren smirked, rising slightly, earning a weak glare and a soft whine from the other.

"Just sh-shut up and get on with-!"

Levi was cut off by Eren practically ripping off his black sweater and latching his mouth onto his collarbone.

"That's no way to talk to your _owner_, now is it?" Eren mumbled against Levi's skin, pinning his hands above his head and trailing his mouth down to bite on his sensitive hip.

By this point, Levi could feel darkening of the blush on his face. He was already feeling hot and hard, as if Eren's hands and mouth left smouldering trails of fire wherever they touched him. Eren yanked the older man's pants off and tossed them onto the floor, glancing up with a burning gaze that made a bonfire seem dull. He quickly removed his own shirt, his muscled abdomen glittered with sweat, and pushed his jeans and boxers to his knees. The action, along with the direct eye contact, sent a shiver down Levi's spine. The taller man palmed Levi through his briefs, eyes flickering to the dark spot forming on the front.

"Oh?" Eren's grin widened, "You're already wet for me, huh?" He straightened his back and bent over the smaller male. "You _whore__._ But you're _my_ little slut, aren't you? _Meine_ kleine Schlampe." He slipped between languages.

Levi swallowed thickly, not trusting his voice.

"_Aren't you?_" Eren repeated, with more force, pushing his the heel of his hand harder against the others growing erection while carefully biting at his chest.

"Ngh! Ah, y-yes, yes! I'm y-your slut! Oh god, Eren!" Levi gave up, bucking his hips upward into Eren's hand.

Seeking more contact, but not quite satisfied with the response, Eren pulled down Levi's underwear in a single motion. Quickly grabbing the small bottle of lubricant they kept on the bedside table, he coated his fingers with a generous amount, setting it down beside him afterwards, and teasing a finger around his entrance for a moment before pushing it in to the knuckle. It wasn't long before he added another, groaning deeply at the little squeaks and moans he was receiving in return. He set his fingers into a thorough scissoring motion, stretching Levi out, before adding a third digit.

"E-Eren, Eren _please_." Levi mewled.

"'Please' what?" The younger male's smirk returned.

"Y-You fucking kn-know what, dipshit!" Levi spat back, voice cracking.

"Oh, ouch." Eren faked a pout, removing his hand and keeping the older man's down firmly. Levi whimpered, releasing a sort of sobbing noise, in response. "That was very disrespectful. It seems as though you really don't want me to finish this after all, huh?"

"I- I, uh..." Levi bit his bottom lip. He wasn't really one for begging, but he was beginning to become desperate. A small part of him wondered how on Earth Eren had grown so bold.

"You what?" The German male prompted, taking the bottle again to coat his own member before tossing the container to the side.

Levi inhaled sharply, clenching his jaw. "Y-You know what I w-want." He managed.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Eren bit the pale skin on the side of Levi's neck. It was becoming hard enough to fight off his own hard-on by this point in time. "But regardless, I want to hear you say it. No," he purred," I want to hear you _scream_ it."

"Eren, please..." Levi's breath was uneven.

"You're almost there." Eren grinned, positioning himself at Levi's hole. "But you're going to have to tell me exactly what it is you want, or I can't give it to you. Ich will, dass du genau bist." Eren could almost feel Levi's composure cracking, melting like putty in his hands.

"..._E-Eren_..." The older male whined, arching his back upward, wrists still pinned above his head, his ass clenching around something that wasn't quite in it yet. It took all Eren had not to plow into him right then and there.

"Need help?" Damn it all, the younger man's patience was running thin.

Eren rolled Levi over, releasing his hands for barely a second before immediately pinning them down again. He pushed his chest flush against his back, slowly burying his cock into the shorter male's rear, but not stopping until he was in all the way. He didn't move, giving time for Levi to adjust.

"I'm getting closer, aren't I?" Eren smirked against Levi's neck, savoring the noises he was involuntarily releasing. "You just gotta say it for me. Ah, _komm Liebling._ Come on, baby, you know you can do it. Oder etwa nicht?" He crooned, rolling his hips slightly.

That was it. Levi knew he couldn't handle any more waiting, and neither could Eren.

"Please, Eren! Oh god, _please_! Make me scream! Pound me i-into the mattress! M-Make me yours!" Levi couldn't help the mix of words and moaning tumbling out of his lips. "Oh, _please,_ just fuck m-me until the only thing I kn-know is your name!"_  
_

"That's more like it." Eren smirked, drawing out of Levi before slamming back in with incredible force.

The younger man set an even, yet amazingly fast, pace. He grunted with every thrust, very much appreciating the shouts and moans of Levi, squirming and writhing with pleasure underneath him.

"Oh, yes! Oh god, _more_, Eren! Harder! Right there, oh, please! _Eren_!"

Altering his angle, Eren thrust back in at the same speed, groaning outwardly when he hit the exact spot that made his partner tremble. Lowering a hand, Eren wrapping his fingers around Levi's neglected erection, pumping in time with his tempo.

"Oh, _verdammt_..." Eren let out a deep moan, biting at the tip of the older man's ear. "You belong to _me,_ you got that? Du gehörst zu mir, _Levi_."

"Yes, oh, _yes_, Eren!" Levi rocked his hips back to match his thrusts. "I b-belong to you! I'm yours! Just, oh god, shit, shit, fucking _hell_! Eren! _Eren_! _EREN!_"

It wasn't long before Levi let out a strangled scream of Eren's name, squealing and cumming right into the sheets beneath them. With a few more thrusts, Eren stifled a low shout, hitting and riding out his own climax, releasing his own seed into Levi's ass. He then collapsed on the bed next to him with a soft 'thump'.

"You okay, baby?" Eren mumbled, wrapping his arms around Levi.

"... Ngghh..." Levi mumbled, using all of his energy to roll over and place his head against Eren's chest.

"Hm?" Eren raised an eyebrow tiredly, unable to hold back a snicker at the sight of Levi, who was breathing heavily and looked way to fucked out to even move.

"I'd tell you... to clean this up..." Levi shuddered slightly, from what Eren assumed to be the cum dripping from his arse, "... But I can't... can't really..." He trailed off, nuzzling his face into Eren. "... Warm..."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Eren chuckled, too tired (not to mention lazy) to get up and carry Levi to the shower anyways. He placed a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Levi?" Eren asked.

"Hm?" His response was just a small mumble, barely audible.

"I love you."

Levi tilted his head up enough to look Eren in the eyes.

"... Love you, too... brat."

**FIN.**


End file.
